Karaoke Night
by EmmettCullensSexyLover
Summary: Three one shot stories about Karaoke Night at the Cullens. Rated M for one of the stories.
1. Singing Practice

**A/N: This is the first story of the three. **

**Summary: Practicing for karaoke night turns out to be a lot better than Bella thought.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song: Until You're Mine by Demi Lovato**

* * *

Alice and I had been best friends ever since I could remember. We grew up just three houses away from each other and the moment that we met, in kindergarten, we were all but connected at the hip. Alternating sleeping over at one anothers house, playing dress up, and as we got older it was the constant shopping trips.

Unlike myself, Alice grew up with two brothers, both older. Edward was a year older than us and nothing like his siblings. He was into music, classical as well as the modern, and not to mention played both the piano and the guitar. He was handsome with emerald green eyes, red-ish brown hair, and angular features. Though he tended to keep to himself, he was genually a nice person.

The eldest out of them was Emmett. He was mega into sports, more football than anything. However, when football season was done he kept himself occupied with basketball. Unlike Edward, Emmett was loud and had a tendancy to be quite annoying at times. He was a serious prankster as well, but that's just how he is. Though when it came down to it, if you needed him for any reason he was there for you.

For the longest time it was just the four of us, that is until the Hale twins moved to town. Jasper and Rosalie came to our tiny town when Alice and I were in eigth grade. And just as quickly as they moved we had befriended them both. They were a year a head of us with Edward, which suited us just fine.

Soon enough Alice discovered that she had a thing for Jasper and around the same time Rose and Emmett started dating. I always laughed at them, mostly because they couldn't be more perfect for each other. Rose turned out to be, not only stunningly gorgeous, but she was also heavily into the sports and loved to tinker under the hood of cars (which was one of Emmett's hobbies.) She was also the strict hand that he needed to keep him in check, and we were all very grateful for that since he tended to get out of hand every now and then.

When Alice and Jasper finally started dating I noticed drastic changes in both of them, mostly in Alice. Ever since I had known her she's had so much energy and was usually bouncing around. She would have to multitask on things cause she was afraid that she wouldn't get everything done otherwise. But as soon as Jasper came into her life that stopped. She still had a lot of energy but she didn't feel the need to multitask and stress all the time. Jasper seemed to have this ability to just calm her...well everyone who was around him really.

About half the way into the year we were getting really bored and needed shake things up a little. As we were sitting in the basement at the Cullen's house throwing out idea's karaoke was said. I thought it was a good idea since I had a karaoke machine at my house from when Alice and I were little. And ever since that night, every weekend we would have a karaoke night.

Tomorrow night just happened to be karioke night and I was practicing the song I was planning on singing. This specific song I was going to sing, I was going to sing to Edward. I had been crushing on him for years but never got up the courage to say anything. But Alice convinced me that this would be the best, and as she put it, the most adorable way to tell him.

Charlie and Rene were both at work so I had the house to myself. I turned the music up and looked at the lyrics I brought up on my computer and began to sing....

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me,  
I need you next to me. I'll try to find a way that I could get to you,  
Just wanna get to you._

_The world I see is perfect now, you're all around.  
With you I can breathe._

_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside.  
I can't survive without you here by my side.  
Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete.  
I won't rest until you're mine.  
Mine..._

_Alone inside, I can only hear your voice ringing through the noise._

_Can't fight my mind, keeps on coming back to you.  
Always back to you._

_Wanted something out of reach it's killing me.  
You're all I see, yeah._

_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside.  
I can't survive without you here by my side.  
Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete.  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_Just stop wondering, if we were meant to be.  
Forget about fate and just hold me.  
I'm ready to begin, the waiting has to end.  
Right now, today, I've gotta find a way._

_Mine...  
Until you're mine..._

_Until you're mine, I have to find a way to fill this hole inside.  
I can't survive without you here by my side.  
Until you're mine, not gonna be even close to complete.  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

_My state of mind has finally got the best of me,  
I need you next to me..._

As soon as the music stopped I heard the light sound of clapping and immediately spun around only to find that Edward was standing in my doorway, smiling at me.

"How long were you standing there," I blushed.

He chuckled, "Long enough."

I can't believe he was just listening to me. He wasn't supposed to hear this until tomorrow...until I had the support of Alice and Rose. What was I going to tell him? I could lie I suppose but I was never good at that. Oh god what was I going to do now.

"So, that's how you really feel then. Alice wasn't just pulling my leg."

He didn't seem upset. On the contrary, he seemed to be quite amused. He was smiling softly, still looking at me, waiting for me to say something. But I couldn't say anything, I was to embarrassed to even look at him anymore. I looked down at my feet, blushing even more than I ever had before.

I heard footsteps and I thought maybe he was leaving, but instead I felt my face being pulled up. My eyes were immediately captured by a pair of sparkling green eyes. Edward's face was just inches away from mine and I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips as he came closer.

Just before his lips touched mine he breathed my name. The sound of my name leaving his lips was all it took for me to close the distance myself, kissing him fiercely. Kissing him was a million times better than I ever imagined it would be. It was like a shock of electricity went straight to my heart and jump started it. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest it was thundering so hard.

The kiss seemed to go on for hours, but was more like a couple of minutes. When we finally pulled away from each other we were both out of breath and panted. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips as I leaned my head against his chest and felt his face in my hair.

"Bella, I think you may need to pick a new song," he chuckled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	2. Singing Practice pt 2

**A/N: This is the second story of the three. **

**Summary: Practicing for karaoke night. Alice finds another way to express her feelings towards the love of her life.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song: With You by Lila McCann**

* * *

Jasper and I were sitting in his living room looking through the vast amount of music saved on the hard drive of his laptop. We were attempting to decide on the song we were going to sing at Saturday's karaoke night. Ever since the inception of this tradition we now have we have picked our songs together, because every song we have chosen in the past has held some meaning to one or both of us. And tonight was no exception.

Just like every other time I was having trouble deciding between a couple of songs. Both were very meaningful to how I felt about Jasper, but the trouble is which one would be the best. There was one called I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden, however if I chose this one then I would end up having to enlist both Bella and Rosalie's help and I knew neither one of them would want to, and in all honestly I did not want to share the spot light. Then there was With You by Lila McCann. I could do that one by myself and it was a country song, which was Jasper's favorite genre of music.

I smiled inwardly as I thought about it and decided that the country song was my best bet. Not only did it say basically how I felt about the love of my life but I knew it would please him as well.

"Hey Jazz, I found the one I want to sing," I said, pointing it out to him.

That adorable, lazy smile appeared on his lips and it made my heart skip a beat. Never would I have ever guessed I would have found my other half, the one percent that completed my life.

"Perfect choice ma darlin'. I have just one request."

I didn't say a word since I already knew what he was about to ask. It was the same request every week and truth be told I loved it when he asked me. And the glint in his eyes told me that he enjoyed it as well.

"Sing it for me?" he asked.

I nodded and pulled the song up on the computer and with another few clicks of the mouse I had the lyrics removed so only the music played. Hitting the play button I stood, looked Jasper in the eyes as the music began.

__

Last night I couldn't sleep  
I found it hard to even breathe  
Oh I'm in trouble deep...with you

Today I stayed in bed  
Can't shake these voices in my head  
I've fallen off the edge...with you

Well all my friends say that I'm  
Way out of touch, if I'm not  
crazy then baby this must be love

I would go anywhere  
Do anything, no I don't care  
Long as I know  
I'll always go...with you

Now it's all making sense  
Forever's in the present tense  
I know it all begins...with you

Oh and so the story goes  
I am yours to have and hold  
And I can't wait to grow old...with you

Well all my friends say that I'm  
Way out of touch, if I'm not  
crazy then maybe I'm crazy in love

I would go anywhere  
Do anything, no I don't care  
Long as I know  
I'll always go...with you

Well all my friends say that I'm  
Way out of touch, if I'm not  
crazy then baby this could be love

I would go anywhere

I would go anywhere  
Do anything, no I don't care  
Long as I know  
I'll always go...with you  
With you  
I would go anywhere with you

The music began to die down and I had tears in my eyes. I walked over and sat on Jasper's lap, burying my head in his shoulder. His strong hand rubbed across my back rhythmically as he kissed my hair.

"I love you, Jasper, so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, honey. And just so you know I found the perfect song to sing for you as well."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I decided that there is going to be a sub chapter to this part and it will be from Jasper's POV. Hence the cliffy at the end. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Singing Practice pt 2b

**A/N: This is the part 'b' of the second story. **

**Summary: Practicing for karaoke night. Jasper expresses what he's feeling for Alice after she sings for him.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song: Amazed by Lonestar**

* * *

This petite little girl in my arms was my entire life. I didn't believe anyone when they said I would eventually find the right girl after Maria left me. Maria and I had been together for over a year and a half when she left me, and on Valentine's Day no less. I had this grand gesture planned for her and everything. She and I were supposed to go to this really expensive restaurant that I had been saving up to take her to. After dinner I had arranged for a limo to pick us up and take us down to a near by lake, which was her favorite place to go for walks. When we'd get there I planned on giving her a promise ring and tell her I loved her. However, she beat me to the punch. She got me just as I got to my locker at school and told me that she just wasn't feeling the relationship anymore and that she had been seeing someone else for about a month. I was completely and utterly crushed.

I was still immensely depressed when we moved to Forks, but that quickly changed after I met Alice. She radiated such light from her it was nearly impossible for me to be down. And she had this uncanny ability to basically predict the future. I had heard her talking to Bella in the kitchen once that she just knew that she and I were meant to be together and we would be one day. And what was just as odd was that I apparently calmed her down as well as everyone else around me, or at least that is what I have been told.

Yes, this little girl, the complete love of my entire being had my heart and I was gonna tell her just how I felt about her. Or rather I was going to sing it to her. I had found the perfect song to sing for her; Amazed by Lonestar. It said absolutely everything I needed to tell Alice, and since she had just given that most touching performance for me I was going to do it for her too.

I lifted her up and sat her down where I was sitting previously, kissing her atop the forehead before turning around and bringing up the song. I had already found a karaoke version of the song, so I didn't need to fiddle around with it. I pressed play and went to kneel in front of my beauty to look in her eyes as I sang.

__

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

New tears welled up in her eyes as I finished the song and with a blink of the eye she lunged at me, knocking us both to the ground. She was kissing me everywhere she could reach before I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. It was tender and sweet to begin with, but quickly turned more heated as we let our true feelings show.

We broke away from each other, both of us breathing heavily. She rested her head on mine and wrapped her arms around my shoulders to keep herself steady. I kissed her nose and her cheeks, listening to her tinkling giggle. She was the perfect woman for me and I knew one day I would marry her. In fact, I already had the ring.

__

* * *

**Well there you have it. I think this was my favorite part to write, mostly because I don't write alot from Jasper's POV.......actually this is my first time writing from his POV. lol. Anyways, I thought this song suited the situation and described exactly how he would feel for Alice. Sorry about the small cliffy at the end here, but I won't be doing anymore on these two....at least not with this story any way. **

**I'm planning on getting the last part up in the next couple of days, then it will be back to work on my story Bella and Edward and I'll be trying to post more on A Different Kind of Life as well, so be on the look out for that. Oh and I will be posting some older stories soon, mostly just one shots. But those won't be for a little while yet.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Don't forget to review.**


	4. Singing Practice pt 3

**A/N: Here is the last chapter to this series. I've had a lot of fun writing it and I'm hoping ya'll enjoyed it too. **

**Summary: Emmett sings a song for Rosalie, but is that the only thing he has in mind? Rated M.**

***Character copyrights reserved to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Song: Butterfly by Jason Mraz**

* * *

Emmett had always been for the lack of a better word, goofy. He was always pulling pranks on the other and would occasionally go to far and piss them off, which meant I had to do a lot of damage control. However, no matter how much he got under peoples skin, I loved him.

After my brother and I moved here I was relieved to make some genuine friends. I was never sure if the people who hung around me where there because I came from money or because they liked me for me. When I got to Forks, Bella and Alice where the first to befriend me and they hadn't a clue that I was wealthy, nor did they seem to care. As soon as lunch came around I was introduced to Emmett and Edward, and discovered that they had already met Jasper. Ever since that day we all were best friends.

Emmett and I remained friends for a short while before we both realized just how crazy we were for each other and basically a perfect match. I enjoyed sports just as much as he did, we both loved to tinker around under the hoods of cars (the classics of course), we just seemed to fit. When he finally asked me to be his girl friend I don't think I could say yes fast enough.

Not too long after Jasper and Alice finally got together, which I was thankful for. Jasper was smitten with her from the first moment he laid eyes on her, though he wouldn't admit it but I knew my brother.

I was also quite thankful for Karaoke Night, because as it turned out Forks had very little to do. Though I rarely sang at these, Emmett always did. And far be it from him to pick something serious or at least popular. He was always singing something awful or something goofy. I was seriously hoping he wasn't going to this weekend. Yes, I loved him, more than anything in this world but that didn't mean he didn't embarrass me from time to time.

"Emmett, are you ready yet!" I hollered.

I had been sitting on his bed for an hour and a half waiting for him to "get ready" for his performance. That in itself made me extremely leery about what he had planned but to add to that he blind folded me as well. And the blind fold usually only came out if we were…..well never mind.

"I'm coming babe!"

I heard some music start and chuckled lightly, this was promising to be an interesting night already. Suddenly I heard Emmett's voice and listened carefully.

__

I'm taking a moment just imaginin' that I'm dancin' with you  
I'm your pole and all you're wearing is your shoes  
You got soul, you know what to do to turn me on until I write a song about you  
And you have your own engaging style  
And you've got the knack to vivify  
And you make my slacks a little tight, you may unfasten them if you like  
That's if you crash and spend the night

But you don't fold, you don't fade  
You've got everything you need, especially me  
Sister you've got it all  
You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all

Curl your upper lip up and let me look around  
Ride your tongue along your bottom lip and bite down  
And bend your back and ask those hips if I can touch  
Because they're the perfect jumping off point of getting closer to your butterfly.

As soon as he sang that verse I suddenly felt him crawl atop me, pushing me back as he did and straddling my waist. The next thing I was aware of was the fact that him starting a slow grind with his already erect hardness.

__

Well you float on by  
Oh kiss me with your eyelashes tonight  
Or Eskimo your nose real close to mine  
And let's mood the lights and finally make it right  
But you don't fold, you don't fade, you've got everything you need  
Especially me  
Sister you've got it all

You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk sister you've got it all  
You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all [2x]

You've got it all, you've got it all

Doll I need to see you pull your knee socks up  
Let me feel you upside down, slide in, slide out, slide over here  
Climb into my mouth now child

Through all this my clothes had been removed, one piece at a time until I was only in my undergarments. God he was arousing me and what made it worse was that he was completely nude. This was the single most erotic thing we'd done, and I was loving every minute.__

Butterfly, well you landed on my mind  
Dammit you landed on my ear and then you crawled inside  
And now I see you perfectly behind closed eyes  
I wanna fly with you and I don't wanna lie to you  
Cause I, cause I can't recall a better day  
Sun coming to shine on the occasion

You're an open-minded lady  
You've got it all  
And I never forget a face  
Except for maybe my own,  
I have my days  
But let's face the fact here, it's you who's got it all

You know that fortune favors the brave  
Well let me get paid while I make you breakfast  
The rest is up to you, you make the call

You make the call to make my day  
In your message say my name  
Your talk is all the talk, sister you've got it all

I can't recall a better day  
Sun comin' to shine on the occasion  
You're a sophisticated lady, oh

You've got it all, you've got it all, you've got it all [3x]  
You've got it all, you've got it all.

You've got it all  
You've got it all  
You gotta gotta gotta got it all

Butterfly, baby, well you've got it all.

As soon as that song ended that blind fold came off. I turned us over and straddled his waist, looking down at him. I leaned down to nibble his ear.

"Loved the song baby, but now you've got to pay for getting me all worked up," I whispered seductively.

Thank you for not wearing clothes, I thought. I striped what was left of my clothes off, which was just my thong and bra.

As soon as I was as nude as the clear blue sky, I ground myself on him, not letting him slip in just yet and leaned down to kiss him. A growl sounded in his chest as he grabbed my ass possessively, causing me to let out a groan against his lips.

He flipped us over so I was on my knees and he was behind me, rubbing his throbbing erection against my heated core. I wanted, hell did I ever want him. I couldn't wait to feel the familiar feeling of being filled to the hilt by him.

He ran his dick up and down my slit, teasing me even more then he had already

"I always pay my debts Rose."

And with that simple phrase he plunged himself in. I cried out in sheer pleasure as he took up a hard and fast rhythm.

For the love of all that was holy, this man was a god! He seemed to know just how to hit every spot that drove me wild. My body was glistening from sweat, the only sound came from the grunts, groans, and moans of us both.

"Fuck Rose! So……good…."

I was beyond the capability of talking but good didn't even come close to describe the feeling he was giving me.

He reached around, his finger toying with my sensitive little button, and that was all she wrote. My breath hitched and my body shook violently. I released my love fluids onto his hand and I screamed his name in pure ecstasy. And within that same moment Emmett reached his peak as well, biting into my shoulder as his orgasm overtook him.

We collapsed on the bed, panting heavily as we came down from our orgasmic bliss. He kissed the mark on my shoulder and on my neck, causing me to fall more against him.

"I love you Em….but you aren't doing that at Karaoke." I whispered.

His answer tickled my ear, "Never planned to babe."

__

__

* * *

**Well there it is. It's all done! Woot! I had so much fun writing these stories and I'm kind of sad to be done with them, but this only means that I get to focus my attention to my other stories that need to be done. Edward and Bella are my next target. I am actually only going to do about two or three more chapters there plus the epilogue. After that I'm turning my full attention to Different Kind of Life. There may be a couple one shot stories here or there but until I get those two done I'm not starting anymore long stories. **

**I sincerely hope you all enjoyed reading these stories ^_^**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
